The Tears of the Two
by VXYL24
Summary: Vergil meets an Angel. They're both stern, yet deep down they're both dysfunctional. Not really cool with summaries, so... xD


**AUTHOR'S NOTE. egh.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Tears of the Two<strong>

Vergil opened the suspicious-looking door in Temen-ni-gru. The tower had always fascinated him; the many doors it had that led to only more doors.

As he stepped in, he saw an angel roaming about. The figure was glowing white, and didn't touch the ground at all. The cloth it wore above it's body floated in the air, as well as for her blond hair. He stepped closer to it, making a sound in the process.

The angel looked around and saw the blue demon. Vergil was bewildered at her beauty. Her lips were thin and glossy, her nose curved perfectly among her pink cheeks. Her eyes fluttered; its long lashes swirling in the air as she did so.

"What brings you here, demon?" the angel asked, gazing at the blue demon with her sparkling deep-blue eyes.

"I might ask you the same." Vergil replied, trying his best to not lose composure. "You're in demonic territory. Who brought you here?"

The angel smiled. "Don't worry. I bring no harm. I only came here to admire the ancient tower that my brethren had rumored about. This holds a great memory to us, if you recall."

Vergil nodded. True, this was a tower of the opposing force, but it held a sentiment to the angels. This is where the blood of their ancestors scattered; their graveyard.

The angel moved lower, leveling with the demon. "I am Azure." the angel said, reaching out a hand.

The man simply ignored it.

"People say you are a cold, heartless beast, and I somehow agree with them. Would you do me a big favor and prove me wrong?" Azure said, her wings flutting about.

Vergil pondered for a moment, but then reached out for the hand and shook it gently. "Vergil."

Azure smiled sweetly. "Vergil? You must be Sparda's eldest."

"I'd rather not talk about my father in the presence of a stranger." Vergil said, putting a hand on Yamato. He didn't really want to talk about Sparda. He thought his father was a fool who cared not about his demon powers; mustered himself in love instead.

"Oh well then, if you say so..." Azure sighed. "But I wouldn't really think I'm a stranger to you."

"What do you mean?" Vergil asked, letting his hand down from the hilt of his katana.

"I've watched you grown, dear boy. Ever since you came out of your mother's womb, I've watched over you. I've watched you suffer the loneliness of everything." Azure said, smile dissipating into nothingness.

"How old are you?"

"Love knows no bounds."

"What...?" Vergil asked at the goddess before him. What did she mean by that?

"After watching you, all these years... I've shared your pain. I've felt it as my own. I felt my own heart tear open when they took your mother away. I also felt the rage to avenge what you've lost. I might as well say I've grown to love you, too." Azure said, smiling sweetly at him again.

Vergil's heart crumbled at the sight of the smile. It reminded him of his mother. His mother... The one he loved so much.

"Come here." Vergil said, looking down. Azure could not see his expressions; whether he was happy, or angry. So, worriedly, she complied.

As she floated to him, he wrapped his arms around the angel.

Azure felt the warmth of the hug, but broke away. "I'm not her." she whispered, tears gathering in her eyes, touching Vergil's cheek.

"Please don't cry... Don't cry anymore!" Vergil exclaimed, voice cracking. The angel avoided eye contact, but her tears were all the contact Vergil needed. "Don't cry anymore, please! I'm here to make it better." he said, still convincing himself that this angel was his mother.

He dropped down the floor, tears staining his face, his clothes, and the floor below him. Azure floated to Vergil one last time, kissing him on the cheek. Vergil took advantage of the action so he hugged her tightly.

"Stay a little longer... Stay. I've missed you so much!"

"Goodbye..." she whispered, before dissipating into thin air.

Inside, Azure was breaking- oh, the consequences of falling in love was severe. Couldn't he just love her for who she truly was? She broke down inside, weeping only tears that no mortal can behold; no mortal can comfort.

As for the other, a man trapped in the past. He was engulfed in guilt; convinced himself all these years that he was to blame. But was it really true? He denied everyone he gave him love, but was it worth it? A hypocrite- blaming one for falling in love, when he had fallen in love himself.

_The tears of the two._

_Without anything to wipe with, the tear stays intact._

_The one who breaks this is joy of contact._

_Yet joy is not one merely beholds,_

_if a sadness, too weak, for you to uphold._

_all your heart ever knew was nothing but loathe_

_let the snow melt, let it drench you both_

_as we bring on the wind, it will freeze you forever_

_forever in ice, yet forever together._

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE. what. what. what. what is this, i don't even-<strong>

**the only thing i like is teh rhyme. :3**

**and yeah... rhyme's mine. don't steal it, bitchachos.**


End file.
